The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that a garnish is an item or substance used as a decoration or embellishment accompanying a prepared food dish or drink. In many cases, the garnish may give added or contrasting flavor. Some garnishes are selected mainly to augment the visual impact of a cocktail, while others are selected specifically for the flavor they may impart
In a bar setting, the garnish can include olives, lemons, limes, mint leaves, and other embellishments for drinks. These garnishes require a cool temperature to remain fresh and aesthetically pleasing. Typically, these garnishes are stored in a small horizontal container with individual compartments which fit behind the bar. These containers remain at room temperature unless a method of cooling is applied. Though many other types of coolers can be used, such as a thermoelectric cooler, an ice chest, a freezer, and a refrigerator. The cool air is generated by a refrigeration module having a fan that blows the cool air upwardly towards the targeted items.
Often, a compartmentalized garnish container is used to hold the garnishes. The garnish container is often left unrefrigerated due to need of constant access to the garnishes. The garnish container may be left within a larger beer cooler but this creates constant accessibility issues while making cocktails. Items in the larger cooler, such as vents, glasses, bottles, and foods tend to restrict air flow in the cooler. This is especially problematic when the cooler door is closed and the ambient air cannot circulate over the garnishes.
Typically, after the bar closes, the garnishes must be transported to a larger cooler for overnight storage so that air circulation is maintained over the garnishes. Without this fresh air, the garnishes would become discolored and lose flavor and have a considerably shorter life span. This transport often requires several trips across a bar, to the kitchen area. During opening of the bar, the trip must be repeated as the garnish container is moved from the larger cooler to the bar area. This is a time consuming process that can also lead to spillage and accidents and is often forgotten completely, resulting in the garnishes to be left unrefrigerated overnight.
Even though the above cited methods for storing garnishes in a cooler address some of the needs of the market, an apparatus for the overnight storage and constant cooling of the garnishes is still desired, as well as a method to that regulates air flow over or under the garnish when the cooler door is closed and not in use.